Ein ungewöhnlicher Geburtstag
by Dracos prinzessin
Summary: Vegeta feiert seinen Geburtstag – aber nicht alleine, wie die letzten vierundzwanzig Jahre zuvor. Vegeta, Radditz, Turles und ein sichtlich irritierter Kakarott – der alles, nur nicht mitgehen wollte – landen schlussendlich in einem Etablissement, das für gewöhnlich nicht von ihresgleichen, der königlichen Elite, aufgesucht wird. Doch irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal, nicht wahr?
1. Vivere militare est

_Der einzige Weg eine Versuchung loszuwerden, ist, ihr nachzugeben._

 _\- Oscar Wilde_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel eins -**

 **Vivere militare est**

Vegeta würde nicht behaupten, dass er gereizt oder wütend wäre. Oh nein, Vegetas Zorn - der minutiös anstieg - rührte daher, dass er sich dazu bereit erklärte, sich von seinen sogenannten _Freunden_ – anlässlich seines 25. Geburtstages – überraschen zu lassen. Hätte er gewusst, wo er an diesem Abend endete, wäre er alleine zuhause geblieben, hätte sich seinetwegen mit unnötigen Dingen – wie ein Buch zu lesen – befasst, statt sich dieser Farce hinzugeben. Längst hätten seine Alarmglocken schrillen müssen, als Turles am frühen Abend seine Zimmertür mit herben Schlägen traktierte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Vegeta die Tür öffnete. Wäre er doch nur standhaft geblieben, aber nein. Vegeta war ein jähzorniger, cholerischer Geselle – und das wusste Turles, das Aas –, weshalb er schon nach dem vierten Klopfen wutschnaubend zur Tür gerannt war. Unfassbar, dass die Wachen ihn überhaupt hereingelassen hatten.

Und nun? Nun saß er hier, gefangen zwischen Turles und Radditz, die alles – abgesehen von einer Absage seinerseits – akzeptierten.

„Vegeta, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, das erahnen lässt, wie ungern du hier bist. Radditz, Kakarott und ich haben uns extra den Termin freigehalten", entgegnete Turles angeheitert, dessen Bierkrug im Anschluss gegen Radditz' Krug gestoßen wurde, wodurch die Hälfte des Inhaltes auf Vegetas Hose landete.

Ganz toll. Augenrollend beugte er sich nach vorne, um sich die _Freude_ der Anwesenden, die mit ihm hier saßen, besser ansehen zu können. Allerdings sah Kakarott nicht sonderlich entzückt aus. Das Gesicht des Mannes, der Vegeta um einen Kopf überragte, war von mehreren Gesichtsausdrücken gezeichnet worden. Die aufgerissenen Augen seines _Freundes_ , der neben seinem Bruder Radditz saß, ließen ansatzweise erkennen, wie verblüfft Kakarott war, in Anbetracht ihres Aufenthalts, und wie wenig er mit dem, was der Club zu bieten hatte, anfangen konnte. „Wunderbar, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern", knurrte er angriffslustig, „euch darum gebeten zu haben. Noch weniger, dass wir jemals ausgemacht haben, _hier_ zu sitzen", fügte er mit verschränkten Armen bissig hinzu.

„Mach nicht alles schlecht. Das hier wird dir gefallen und dich von deinem Training ablenken. Du vergisst noch zu leben, mein Freund", instruierte Turles seinen Nebenmann, während er seine Arme über der Rückenlehne der roten Couch entlang ausbreitete. „Du wirst uns noch danken, dass wir dich mitgenommen haben."

Inwiefern sollte er ihnen dankbar sein? Turles könnte auf seinen Dank warten, bis er alt und grau war, denn sehr angetan von seiner momentanen Umgebung war er nicht. Inzwischen waren weitere zwanzig Minuten vergangen, in denen sie schweigsam nebeneinander saßen und die Podeste beobachteten. Vegetas Blick streifte die Körper der leicht bekleideten Damen und er war noch genervter davon, als von Radditz' und Turles' Blicken, die permanent auf gewissen Regionen der Frauen hafteten. Kakarotts zinnoberrotes Gesicht sprach dagegen eine ganz andere Sprache. Ihm war es merklich unangenehm, die Frauen in dieser Aufmachung zu sehen, weshalb sein Blick ständig umherwanderte, auf der Suche nach einem Punkt, den er überwiegend fokussieren konnte, ohne weiter die freizügigen Saiyajins anzusehen.

„Wie lange werden wir uns das Affentheater noch ansehen?", bemerkte Vegeta nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens kühl. Dass er von notgeilen Idioten umgeben war, schien niemanden zu stören, im Gegenteil. Jeder, der hier saß, tat dies bewusst und obwohl Vegeta kein Kind von Traurigkeit war, widerte es ihn an, wie die älteren Herrschaften die Frauen begafften – es war kaum zu ertragen.

„Bis du dein Geschenk erhalten hast."

„Mein Geschenk?", hakte er verächtlich nach. Die Ideen seiner Kompagnons kannte er zu Genüge. Es bedurfte keine weiteren Überraschungen mehr, da es nichts gab, was dieser _Feierlichkeit_ auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen konnte.

„Dass du mir zutraust, dass ich dich dieser langweiligen Veranstaltung aussetze, der jeder Idiot beiwohnen kann, enttäuscht mich maßlos, Kumpel", ließ Turles seinen Sitznachbarn scharfzüngig wissen, bevor er seinen Krug, der wieder bis zum Rand gefüllt war, zum Mund führte. „Ich mag vielleicht andere Prioritäten haben, aber ich habe immer noch Stil, Vegeta!" Ein böser Seitenhieb, was sein Leben und das seines Freundes anging. Während Turles ein ausschweifendes Leben führte, war Vegeta noch immer derselbe Pessimist, der es für äußerst wichtig erachtete, seine Kampfkraft zu trainieren, statt seiner Begierde nachzugehen.

„Stil? Ich hoffe, du redest nicht vom Ende eines Besens?", erwähnte er blasiert, nachdem er sein Kinn nach oben hob, sodass es den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er Turles von oben herab betrachten.

Undankbar war der verwöhnte Prinz auch noch. „Schön, dann überspringen wir das Warmwerden. Ich hätte es vorgezogen, dich langsam an deine Überraschung heranzuführen, aber wenn du es drauf anlegst", feixte er genauso herabwürdigend zurück, „werden wir zum amüsanten Teil übergehen." Gerne wäre er länger hier sitzen geblieben, aber er würde nur wenige Minuten verpassen - das war zu verkraften. Die Angelegenheiten hatte er zusammen mit Radditz und dem Besitzer des Clubs schon vor Wochen geklärt. Aufgrund dessen ersparten sie sich die Wartezeit, sodass Vegeta seine Überraschung sogleich erhalten konnte. Entschlossen erhob er seinen muskulösen Körper und wartete darauf, dass Vegeta – wenn auch recht widerwillig – sich ebenfalls erhob.

Im Anschluss erreichte er gemeinsam mit Vegeta einen Nebenraum, doch ließ er dem Prinzen der Saiyajins den Vortritt. Das Angebot nahm Vegeta grinsend an, als Turles ihm jedoch nicht folgte, blieb er stutzig in der Tür stehen. „Worauf wartest du?"

Abschätzig neigte Turles seinen Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen nachdem er seine Arme verschränkte und quittierte Vegetas Frage mit einem gehässigen Lächeln. „Was glaubst du, wieso Radditz und Kakarott nicht mitgekommen sind? Weil das dein Geschenk ist – nicht unseres. Und jetzt verschwinde und komm erst wieder, wenn es vorbei ist." Folglich wandte er sich ab, ohne Vegeta zu Wort kommen zu lassen, weswegen dieser nun unschlüssig in der offen stehenden Tür stand, sich genötigt sah die Tür zu schließen und auf dem Sessel, den er vorfand, Platz zu nehmen.

Das Licht im Zimmer wurde gedämmt, wodurch es ihm schwer fiel, überhaupt irgendwelche Umrisse wahrzunehmen. Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, überkreuzte er seine Beine, winkelte seinen Arm an, in dessen Handinnenfläche er sein Kinn abstützte und wartete... Etwas, das Vegeta _so mochte_ – das Warten. Es gab nichts besseres, als sich in einer Situation wiederzufinden, in der man auf das Ungewisse wartete. So war es schlussendlich auch in den Kämpfen, die er bestritt um sein Volk vor Unheil zu bewahren. Auch dort musste er sich dem Ungewissen stellen. Indessen tippten seine Finger gelangweilt gegen seine Wange, was abrupt aufhörte, nachdem ein Scheinwerfer aufflackerte und dem Prinzen symbolisierte, dass sich etwas tat. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zurück, um dort hinzusehen, wo sich eine kleine Erhebung - ähnlich der Podeste in dem großen Saal - befand.

Nun war er doch gespannt. Augenblicklich hatte er seine Hand zurückgezogen, sie über die Armlehnen des Sessels gelegt, während seine Augen gebannt auf die Bühne gerichtet waren, die von einem weiteren Scheinwerfer, allerdings in einem dunkleren Licht, angestrahlt wurde.

 **XxX**

Wachsam wanderte Lunchs Blick über Bulmas Erscheinung, deren Körper in einem knappen, dunkelroten Kostüm verhüllt war. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du das schaffst, Bulma, aber du siehst bezaubernd aus. Du wirst den Jungen wahrscheinlich quälen, wenn mir schon die Augen aus den Höhlen fallen", lobte die blonde Frau ihre Freundin, die angespannt vor ihr stand. „Aber sei nicht böse, Liebes. Ich kann nicht bleiben, ich muss C18 noch herrichten. Sie ist im Nebenzimmer gebucht und dort wartet man bereits auf sie."

„Wie, du kannst nicht bleiben?", schoss es aus Bulma, als sie gerade zum letzten Mal an einzelnen blauen Strähnen zupfte. „Was soll das heißen?", kam es langsamer aus ihrem Mund, denn ihr Körper hatte sich augenblicklich versteift. Für gewöhnlich blieb Lunch immer im Hintergrund, wenn Gäste nach genau solchen Vorstellungen, in denen sie mit den Mädchen alleine im Raum waren, verlangten.

„Tut mir leid, aber heute ist die Hütte voll. Die Jungs scheinen in Laune zu sein und diese Laune sollten wir ausnutzen, Liebes."

Der jungen Saiyajin kam eine Idee. „Dann... dann warte ich einfach, bis du wieder da bist. Ja?" Die blauhaarige Saiyajin betete, dass Lunch diesen Vorschlag bejahte.

„Geht nicht, Bulma." Umgehend kühlte sich ihre zuvor fröhliche Stimme drastisch ab. „Dein Gast wartet ebenfalls, ich komme kaum hinterher euch anständig zu schminken und bezahlt wurde auch schon. Ausgeschlossen, dass du ihn länger warten lässt. Außer du ziehst es vor, dass Nappa uns die Hölle heiß macht. Das willst du nicht und ich auch nicht." Lunch griff nach Bulmas Hand, ehe sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und noch einmal ihre Stola zurechtrückte, sodass der wichtigste Teil bedeckt war. „Du schaffst das. Denk daran, du tanzt nur für ihn. Außerdem habe ich ihn draußen gesehen – jung, ansehnlich, ein hübscher Saiyajin. Du dürftest dich nicht beschweren. Das tat C18 schon, weil ein kleinwüchsiger Glatzkopf ihre Show buchte", beendete sie ihren Vortrag, bevor sie durch die Hintertür verschwand und eine verschüchterte Bulma zurückließ.

Jung und ansehnlich? Genau das bereitete ihr Sorgen, denn junge Saiyajins gehörten zu der Sorte, die sich kaum bändigen konnten. Da waren ihr die älteren Saiyajins gerade lieber, die sich wenigstens etwas im Zaum halten konnten, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass diese sich schon ihre Hörner abgestoßen hatten. Dass sie dieser Tätigkeit überhaupt seit zwei Jahren nachging, versetzte ihr einen metaphorischen Schlag ins Gesicht, aber sie verdiente mit ihren zweiundzwanzig Jahren gutes Geld, das sie in weitere Erfindungen investieren konnte und sobald sie etwas erfand, was ihr ein finanzielles Polster schaffte, wäre sie die Erste, die hier verschwinden würde.

Aber noch befand sie sich hier – in der Gegenwart und nicht in ihren Zukunftsträumen. Sie schluckte, wie jeden Abend, sowohl den Kloß in ihrem Hals, als auch ihre Scham hinunter, zog langsam den Vorhang zur Seite, der zum Teil noch ihren Körper bedeckte. Ihren Blick richtete sie in die Ferne, denn ansehen wollte sie ihn nicht. Das tat Bulma nie, da man ihr ansonsten die glühende Nervosität ansehen konnte, die sich jedes Mal wie ein Feuer entfachte. Anfänglich verhielt sie sich zurückhaltend, sie wollte dem Zuschauer das Gefühl der Überlegenheit vermitteln, das, wie sie wusste, nur zu gerne gesehen war, obwohl das etwas war, was der jungen Saiyajin missfiel. Aber Widerstand war Nappas rotes Tuch, was auch der Grund für Bulma war, schnell zu lernen, wo sich ihr Platz in der hiesigen Hierarchie befand.

Hinzu kamen die Blicke. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihr Körper ihr Kapital sicherte, dass Männer jeglicher Altersklassen nur aufgrund der weiblichen Körper hierher kamen um diese anzustarren, doch noch immer überlief sie ein Schauer, wenn sie bemerkte, wie die unmissverständlichen Blicke förmlich an ihrem knappen Rock und dem engen BH zerrten und sie vor dem geistigen Auge des Mannes bereits ausgezogen wurde. Währenddessen drehte sie sich gekonnt auf ihren hohen Schuhen, bevor die Musik einsetzte und ihre Hände den Vorhang intuitiv zur Seite stieß.

Vegetas Augenmerk legte sich jedoch auf die Decke des Raumes. Was sollte das werden? Erlaubte Turles sich einen schlechten Spaß, weil Vegeta ihn nicht jede zweite Nacht zu einem weiteren Besäufnis begleitete? Falls ja, war ihm seine Überraschung wahrlich geglückt. Das musste bitter sein, wenn Turles zu solchen Maßnahmen griff, um Vegetas Vehemenz zu strafen. Man konnte doch deutlich erkennen, wie unangenehm es dem Mädchen war, sich vor Vegeta zu räkeln. Aber sie kämpfte heroisch dagegen an, weshalb er ihr nach mehreren Minuten mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, indem seine Augen ihren Körper musterten. Schlecht für die Saiyajin war allerdings, dass er ihre Nervosität spürte, was ihn keineswegs erregte, trotz seiner Versuche, woraufhin er aufseufzte und aufstand. Er legte seinen Umhang ab, den er – als sie überrascht zu tanzen aufhörte – zu ihr herüber warf.

„Zieh das über. Es ist ja nicht auszuhalten, wie du dich anstellst."

Die Seifenblase, die Bulma stets um sich hüllte, war geplatzt. Das, was nicht passieren sollte, war eingetroffen. Ein Gast hatte sich erhoben und war davor, den Raum zu verlassen. Bulma konnte bereits die tobende Stimme, sowie die drohenden Worte aus Nappas Mund hören. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was gerade los war", stotterte sie erschüttert und hielt verunsichert den weichen Umhang in ihren Händen. „Wollen Sie vielleicht etwas trinken?" Eilig, um die Stimmung zu retten, rannte Bulma zu einer kleinen Theke, hinter der sie verschwand und mit zwei Gläsern zu Vegeta zurückkehrte.

„Ich will nichts trinken. Ich wollte dem hier eine Chance geben, aber wie ich sehe, wird meine kostbare Zeit nur verschwendet", teilte er ihr barsch mit, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich war ja noch gar nicht fertig", versuchte Bulma den störrischen Saiyajin zu beruhigen. Sie musste ihn zur Räson bringen, bevor er tatsächlich ging. Sie war abhängig davon und durfte keinen Rausschmiss riskieren. Aufgrund ihrer Kampfkraft könnte sie nicht einmal als Kellnerin in einer Bar arbeiten, da sie bezüglich ihrer fehlenden Kraft im Notfall nicht eingreifen könnte, insofern war es wichtig, weiterhin für Nappa arbeiten zu dürfen. Hier war sie nur auf ihr Aussehen reduziert worden. Hier zählten keine Kraftwerte, verdammt. „Wollen Sie andere Musik, oder einen anderen Tanz? Mein Repertoire bietet so einiges", berichtete sie ihm siegessicher – zum Glück. Nach und nach kehrte ihre antrainierte Selbstsicherheit zurück, was in diesem Metier unabdingbar war. Man musste sich ein dickes Fell anfressen, um den Alltag einer... einer _Stripperin_ zu überstehen. Gott, dieses Wort war so demütigend und doch klebte es an ihr wie eine zweite Haut.

„Natürlich. Von deiner Souveränität konnte ich mich ausreichend überzeugen. Keine zwei Minuten waren nötig, um zu erkennen, dass das nicht das ist, was du machen willst. Also erspare dir, und vor allem mir weitere Peinlichkeiten", erklärte er genügsam, ehe er zum Sessel zurück schritt und sich hineinfallen ließ. „Du schaffst es ja nicht mal, mir dabei in die Augen zu sehen, was das Ganze noch abstoßender wirken lässt oder ist das Absicht, dass du den Männern nicht in die Augen siehst?"

Betroffen stand Bulma immer noch am Tresen.

„Selbstschutz, ich verstehe. Du musst es gar nicht aussprechen, denn deine _Ich-schäme-mich-Haltung_ verrät dich." Lachend legte er den Kopf in seinen Nacken, überkreuzte abermals die Beine und verstummte erst, nachdem er sich beruhigte und fortfuhr: „Wenn es dir keinen Spaß macht, darf die Frage, wieso du das machst, doch erlaubt sein, oder?"

„Meine Beweggründe gehen _dich_ ", schnauzte sie los, „gar nichts an, verstanden?"

Überrascht verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht, das er so legte, dass nur wenig Licht mit ihm in Berührung kam. „Ganz schön forsche Klappe, dafür, dass du es nicht schaffst, deinen Hintern vernünftig zu bewegen." Er musterte sie ganz genau, bevor er sich entschied, den Abstand zu ihr zu schließen. Wenigstens hatte sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck Spuren hinterlassen. Verschwunden, anscheinend in die tiefsten Regionen ihres Körpers, war ihre neu gefundene Sicherheit. Unverzüglich hatte er sie untergraben, nachdem er sie erreichte und das Mädchen mit dem Rücken gegen die Kante des Tresens stieß. Zum ersten Mal besah er sich das Mädchen vor sich genau, er betrachtete ihre blauen Augen, ehe sein Blick über ihr Haar hinab zu ihrem zierlichen Körper wanderte. Währenddessen griff er langsam nach ihrer Hand, was sie wortlos geschehen ließ und erschrocken einatmete, nachdem ihr klar wurde, worauf er ihre Hand presste. „Spürst du das?", flüsterte er ungehemmt, als er seinen Mund nah zu ihrem Ohr heranführte. Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, was dazu führte, dass ihre blauen Haarspitzen sein Gesicht streiften. „Gut, ich nämlich auch nicht und das sollte dir sagen, wie wenig mich dein erbärmlicher Versuch stimuliert hat. Demnach empfehle ich dir, dich etwas mehr zu bemühen." Grundgütiger! Der Kontakt zwischen ihnen war gigantisch und Vegeta musste sich selbst zwingen, diesen Punkt, sie zu berühren, nicht zu wiederholen.

„Fass. Mich. Nicht. Noch. Einmal. An", keuchte die junge Frau aufgebracht, als es ihr gelungen war, ihre Hand von seiner unteren Mitte wegzuziehen.

„Dann bist du im falschen Gewerbe, wenn dich diese Annäherung bereits aus der Bahn wirft", erwiderte er, darum bemüht gelassen zu wirken. Er hätte ihre Hand niemals zu den unteren Lenden führen dürfen, aber woher hätte er wissen können, dass dieses unscheinbare, aber doch recht attraktive Saiyajin-Weib ihm so nahe ging? Nie glaubte er, sich so befangen zu fühlen wie gerade jetzt, angesichts dieses Gefühl, das sich unabänderlich in ihm ausbreitete. Dass Saiyajins äußerst hochgradig auf Berührungen reagierten, war ihm bekannt, doch anhand einer einfachen Verbindung fast die Beherrschung zu verlieren, war auch für ihn gänzlich neu und unbekannt. Geistesgegenwärtig trat er einen Schritt zurück, um auch sich sammeln zu können und nicht weiterhin mit dieser abnormalen Nähe zu kämpfen hatte. Vegeta hätte gehen sollen. Er wäre das Problem los geworden, aber nein, er hatte sich dazu erdreisten müssen, sie anzusprechen – ja, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen, sodass sie hinterlistig ihre Spinnenfäden ziehen und ihn einwickeln konnte.

„Können wir... können wir einfach weitermachen? Es tut mir leid, dass ich -"

„Muss es nicht", unterbrach er sie mit knappen Worten und einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Wäre er nicht in dieser prekären Lage, hätte er mit Leichtigkeit doppelzüngige Antworten wiedergegeben, aber er war eben nicht in einer normalen Situation. Daher war er innerlich dankbar, dass sie weitermachen wollte, ohne weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren. Diskurse hasste er noch mehr, da diese dazu führten, dem _i_ das Tüpfelchen zu verpassen und er unbändig über sie hergefallen wäre, wenn sie sich ihm weiter so stur in den Weg gestellt hätte.

Derweil legte Bulma seinen Umhang und ihre Stola über einen der Barhocker, bevor sie zurück zur Bühne gehen wollte, infolgedessen jedoch von ihm zurückgehalten wurde. „Schalte die Musik aus und komm näher."

„Keine Musik?", wiederholte sie seine Äußerung sinngemäß.

„Nein, keine Musik. Stört nur, ist nervig und lässt mich nicht das Wesentliche fokussieren", presste er angespannt hervor, lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, platzierte die Arme angespannt auf den Armlehnen, während er kurzweilig seine Augen schloss, bevor er zu ihr – zu dem hübschen Mädchen – sah. Verflucht, er hätte sie auch nicht ausgiebig anschauen dürfen. Dämlich, sau dämlich, Vegeta! Als er ihren nächsten Gang bemerkte, seufzte er erneut. „Nicht die Bühne. Stell dich vor mich und zeig mir, was dein Repertoire noch zu bieten hat. Oder hast du geblufft?", feixte er gequält.

Ja! Hatte sie! Nie kam sie in diese missliche Lage, dass einer ihrer Kunden so... eigensinnig und fordernd war, geschweige denn mit ihr sprach. In diesen Bereichen der Gesellschaft bevorzugte man die Anonymität. Die Saiyajins, die hierher kamen, kamen um ihr beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Im Hinblick darauf, wurden sie in Bulmas Händen zu Wachs, und somit schweigsam, wenn sie tanzte. Doch dieser Saiyajin schien sich von der Masse abzusondern. Zögerlich, noch von der vorherigen Situation überrumpelt, näherte sie sich ihm – wahrte jedoch die nötige Distanz zu ihm. Gleichzeitig hatte sie mithilfe der Fernbedienung die Musik abgestellt, bevor sie sich vor ihn stellte und ihre kreisenden Hüftbewegungen zusehends beschleunigte.

Vegeta konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie es bewerkstelligte, in diesen Schuhen zu tanzen. Aber das war gleichgültig geworden, da seine Hände mechanisch zu ihrer Hüfte wanderten, er seine Beine spreizte und sie, sowie ihren Körper näher zu sich heranbringen konnte. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte er es gehasst, in dem überfüllten Saal nebenan zu sitzen und jetzt? Jetzt war er in ihren Fängen gefangen, konnte sich ihrer Anziehung nicht mehr entziehen und musste sich gegenüber ihrer ansehnlichen Reize ergeben. Bedächtig fuhren seine Fingerkuppen über ihre weiche Haut, er überquerte ihre Beckenknochen, um seine Finger zu ihrem Bauch zu führen und -

„Nein! Nicht!", wisperte Bulma, deren Wangen sich tiefrot verfärbten. „Keine weiteren Berührungen."

„In Ordnung", schluckte Vegeta. Unweigerlich spürte er den Schweiß, infolge seiner aussichtslosen Bemühungen und zog zähneknirschend seine Hände zurück. Doch statt Erleichterung zu finden, dass sie ihm weitere Berührungen untersagte, war sie es, die mit ihrer nächsten Handlung noch mehr Öl ins Feuer goss und die Stichflamme nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. „Gott, verdammt!", knurrte er, nachdem die boshafte Hexe sich drehte und ihren Hintern erbarmungslos in seinen Schoss presste, als sie sich mit dem Ziel – Vegeta in den Wahnsinn zu treiben – auf ihm niederließ.

Hallo? Wie sollte er sie bitte jetzt nicht anfassen? Ihr frecher, lasziver Blick über ihre Schulter steigerte ihr Vorhaben zusätzlich, da sie nun wusste, dass Vegeta Probleme hatte, sich zu beherrschen. Der anbahnenden Katastrophe konnte er nur entgehen, wenn er seinen Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze des Sessels drückte. Der Anblick ihres bloßen Rückens, der nur von der dünnen Linie ihres BH's verdeckt wurde, war keine große Hilfe. Es war noch verruchter, noch schamloser, noch so viel reizvoller, als das Offensichtliche zu sehen. Die funkelnden Pailletten, die an ihrer knappen Kleidung angebracht waren und von den Scheinwerfern angestrahlt wurden, irritierten ihn noch viel mehr.

Auch Bulma war über diesen Wandel verwundert, ließ sich ihre Verblüffung jedoch nicht anmerken. Stattdessen bohrte sie ihren Hintern weiter gegen die ausgebeulte Hose, während sie ihren Oberkörper gekonnt bewegte und ihre Haare von der einen zur anderen Seite warf, sobald sie ihm einen anzüglichen Blick schenkte. Bulma fand sich immer mehr zurecht, sie konnte den Vorfall eben immer besser verdrängen, je mehr sie sich auf ihre Arbeit und ihr Können konzentrierte. Es verursachte in ihr eine immense Genugtuung, ihn keuchen und mit sich kämpfen zu hören, indem er seine geballten Fäuste in das Polster der Armlehnen schlug, was sie animierte, ihren blanken Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper zu stoßen. Ihre Arme hoben sich, bevor sie langsam nach unten zu seinen Haaren glitten und Bulma seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlen konnte.

„Wie... wie lange geht dein... dein Tanz?" Die Hitze überfiel seinen Körper schonungslos. Ja, die bösen Gelüste, die er von ihr befriedigt haben wollte, waren unersättlich geworden. „Noch sehr lange?", zischte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Noch fünfzehn Minuten."

Er hatte die halbe Stunde davor weggeworfen, weil er doof war, jawohl. Er stellte sich angesichts dieser Tragik vor, wie er die verschleuderten Minuten anders hätte totschlagen können. Er sah sich bereits mit ihr auf dem Boden – liegend und nackt. Das Trugbild, wie er ihre Unterwäsche von ihrer Haut streifte und mit ihr verschmolz, war elektrisierend. Innerlich konnte er sich ausmalen, wie nahe und eng umschlungen sie aufeinander lagen, während er die wunderbarsten Töne aus ihr hervorlockte. „Dann... dann sollten wir... diese fünfzehn Minuten... nutzen", erwähnte er. Simultan spürte er seinen eigenen Puls, der immer weiter nach oben getrieben wurde, dank ihrer Bewegungen, dank ihrer Ausstrahlung... Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er die Kontrolle verloren, Vegeta vergaß, dass er in einem Nachtclub angekommen war, den er freiwillig nie betreten hätte und doch war es das Beste, was er gerade erlebte.

Nach geschlagenen vier Minuten – Vegeta hatte sich sicher verzählt, anhand der Qualen, denen er hilflos ausgeliefert war – rutschte sie von seinem Schoss, drehte sich und kniete nun zwischen seinen Beinen, ehe sie ihm einen weiteren verruchten Blick zuwarf. Oh Gott, er hoffte, alle Kriegsgötter würden ihm beistehen, um diese lustvolle Strapaze zu überleben. Wie anmutig sie ihre Haare zurückwarf, während sie sich langsam nach oben zu ihm zurück räkelte, brachte ihn um den Verstand. Noch mehr verlor er die Contenance, nachdem sie sich abermals auf ihn setzte – mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. Bedachtsam griff sie nach seinen Händen, führte sie nach hinten zu ihrem Rücken, bis sie am Verschluss ihres Oberteils ankamen. Alleine die intensive Kollision mit ihrer Haut verlieh ihm das Gefühl, in Flammen zu stehen. Auch wenn sie dachte, er würde es nicht bemerken, so hatte er erkannt, dass ihr das Spiel – ihn zu quälen – allmählich gefiel. Sein Stöhnen klang darüber hinaus immer ungezwungener, was nicht nur ihn, sondern auch sie erregte, wie er in ihrem Gesicht herauskristallisieren konnte.

Ehe er den Verschluss öffnete, zog er sie ein wenig weiter zu sich heran, sein Mund kam ihrer Haut immer näher und mit einem einzigen Handgriff hatte er den BH geöffnet. Vorsichtig strichen seine Lippen sanft über ihr herausragendes Schlüsselbein, seine warmen Hände fuhren zitternd nach vorne, bevor er den störenden, trägerlosen Stoff von ihrem makellosen Körper entfernte, den er anschließend achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Es war befremdlich, dass er so heftig auf sie reagierte. Schließlich war er der Prinz der Saiyajins – er hätte jede Saiyajin haben können, dennoch erwog sein Verstand, dass ausgerechnet sie das Schönste war, das Vegetas Augen bisher gesehen hatten. Allerdings waren seine Pupillen im Augenblick auf das gerichtet, was er gerade befreite. Kurz entglitt sein Blick und er begutachtete ihre Rundungen, bevor seine Hände sich tiefer in ihre Seiten bohrten, er packte gröber zu, zog sie an ihrem Hintern näher zu sich heran, bis er mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals erreichte.

Das ging eindeutig zu weit. Das wusste Vegeta, aber... es war ihm egal. Völlig egal. Er wollte diese Haut küssen und beim heiligen Shenlong, er würde sie küssen. An etwas wie Anstand, Zurückhaltung, gar Manieren – was er sowieso nicht besaß – war nicht mehr zu denken. Als er plötzlich auch ihre Hände auf seinem Oberkörper spürte, war es vorbei gewesen.

Zurückhaltung, adé!

Er kannte nicht einmal den Namen des Mädchens und schon jetzt konnte er den Blick nicht mehr von ihr nehmen. So sehr hatte sie ihn in ihren Bann gezogen. Das war verrückt!

Allerdings sollte Vegeta recht schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt werden, denn Bulma berührte ihn nicht, weil sie seine Avancen erwiderte, sondern die Zeit knapp wurde. Zumal es ihr auch zu viel wurde. Ihren Körper zu berühren, trotz ihrer Bitte eben jenes nicht zu tun, okay. Das war eine Grenze, die man leicht verschieben konnte. Sie zu küssen, das... das war nicht richtig. Nein, nein, nein. Das war falsch. Mehr als falsch und das sagte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass falsch ein absoluter Zustand war und nicht gesteigert werden konnte.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, aber..." Oh Gott, auch ihre Fassung begann zu bröckeln. „Die Zeit, sie ist um." Sie würde drei dicke, rote Kreuze in ihren Kalender eintragen, wenn dieser Abend vorbei wäre, der ihr gewiss länger im Gedächtnis blieb.

„Ich entscheide, wann es vorbei ist", bemerkte er reserviert, wieder völlig klar im Kopf, während er sich langsam in den Sessel zurücklehnte, eine seiner Hände jedoch auf ihrer Hüfte ließ und seinen Blick auf sie festigte.

„Das denke ich nicht." Sein Blick wurde unergründlicher, als er ihre abwehrenden Worte scheinbar verarbeitet hatte. „Bezahlt wurde für fünfundvierzig Minuten, nicht für fünfzig."

„Schön, dann koste ich eben neunundvierzig Minuten aus." Oh man, sie musste von ihm denken, dass er es bitter nötig hatte, nicht? Aber auch das war ihm gerade egal. Das könnte alles später, wenn er wieder bei Sinnen war, an seinem Stolz nagen. Vegeta hätte dann tagelang Zeit, sich im Trainingsraum auszutoben, dass er dämlich genug war, sich so dermaßen gehen zu lassen – bis dahin verhielt er sich aber noch genau so, wie er es gerade tat, weil er seinen Willen haben wollte, weil er sie und ihren Körper besitzen musste. Gerade wollte er sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Vegeta, ich sagte doch, dass es dir – Oh man!" Turles blieb reglos stehen, was anderes konnte er im Moment nicht tun, außer das zu betrachten, was er vorfand. Den Prinzen, der auf dem Weg war, ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu verbinden. „Äh, ich komme... ungelegen, nehme ich an?"

Klasse, man gönnte ihm keine läppischen vier Minuten mehr? Das war bitterer als die Tatsache, dass Turles ihn hierher schleifte, denn auch die blauhaarige Saiyajin nutzte die Chance, von seinem Schoss zu steigen und in rasantem Tempo ihre Kleider zusammenzusuchen, die sie sich anschließend beschämt vor ihre Brüste hielt. „Ja, verdammt. Wie du gesehen hast, war der Moment unpassend."

„Dann warte ich draußen. Bis... gleich", erwiderte er grinsend und zog langsam die Tür von Außen zu.

Man, die Stimmung war im Keller angekommen. Erschöpft von dieser Tortour, rieb sich der Prinz über sein verschwitztes Gesicht, ehe er aufstand und zum Barhocker marschierte, wo sein Umhang darauf wartete, von ihm übergezogen zu werden. „Bedauerlich, dass man uns gerade jetzt – wo es spannend wurde – unterbrach. Ich schätze, das war nicht einmal die Hälfte deines Repertoires?" Zwar hatte sie am Anfang geblufft, was die Reichweite ihres Repertoires anging, aber das, was sie konnte, war bis ins kleinste Detail perfektioniert worden.

Nach wie vor stand Bulma erschrocken etwas abseits von ihm. Wäre Lunch hier gewesen, wäre... Verdammt, es wäre nicht soweit gekommen und Bulma hätte sich nicht mühevoll von ihm loseisen müssen. Ihre Freundin hatte maßlos untertrieben, als sie erwähnte, dass der Saiyajin ansehnlich war. Der Mann vor ihr war unheimlich hübsch gewesen und wären sie nicht hier... wären sie sich an einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit begegnet, hätte sie ihn gewähren lassen. Ja, sie hätte sogar den Kuss mit Freuden erwidert. „Nein, aber ist das relevant?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", entgegnete er süffisant.

„Ach, wirklich nicht?" Okay, sie war ein wenig verletzt, denn sie schloss aus seiner Aussage, dass er nicht noch einmal hierher käme.

„Wirklich nicht", antwortete er nonchalant, ehe er nahtlos hinzufügte: „Morgen wird dich jemand abholen, der dich zu mir in den Palast bringen wird." Und Vegeta wusste, wer diese Aufgabe übernahm. Er würde Kakarott hierher schicken und sich an dem Gedanken erfreuen, wie peinlich berührt er durch die Reihen zu Nappa gehen würde und danach verlangte, diese Saiyajin gehen zu lassen - zu ihm, zu Vegeta. Nicht, um... um mit ihm zusammen zu sein oder etwas dergleichen, sondern... Okay, doch, weil er sie – trotz seiner Charaktereigenschaft und der bisherigen Überzeugung, sich niemals zu binden – kennenlernen wollte. Ja, denn er warf geradewegs seine Ansichten über Bord.

„Was?" In Ermangelung besserer Worte war ihr nichts anderes eingefallen, als das verdutzte _Was._ Es klang nicht wirklich eloquent, aber... sie war fassungslos.

„Nicht? Ich wollte dich sehen. Wenn es dir lieber ist, auch tanzend", schlug er schmunzelnd vor, als er sie erreichte und sein Becken zischend gegen ihren Unterleib stieß.

„Du... du bist der Prinz!", stotterte sie unbeholfen. Natürlich hatte sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen, aber... jetzt wusste sie, wer er war. Er war Prinz Vegeta! Um Himmels Willen! Nein, das würde sie ihm niemals glauben. Er würde sie nicht abholen lassen. Einmal hatte sie dieser Hoffnung Platz in ihrem Innern gemacht, aber damals kam Yamchu nicht mehr... Vor zwei Jahren, als sie hier anfing und Yamchu recht schnell kennenlernte, hatte sie ihn in der Stadt gesehen, als er mit einer hübschen Saiyajin, die gewiss in anderen Kreisen verkehrte, durch die Straßen schlenderte. Da wurde ihr bewusst, weshalb er sie nicht hier rausholte. So hart wollte sie nicht mehr getroffen und verletzt werden. Da war die Vorstellung, als Stripperin gesehen zu werden, sichtlich angenehmer zu ertragen, als sich falschen Illusionen hinzugeben, die sowieso nicht erfüllt wurden. Wenn Bulma den Saiyajins als Stripperin entgegentrat, hatte sie gelernt, nichts an sich herankommen zu lassen, sie lernte mit der Zeit, kalt und distanziert zu bleiben und das würde sich nicht ändern. „Nein, ich muss dein Angebot ausschlagen."

„Das war kein Angebot, Onna", deklarierte er grinsend, während er seinen Umhang an den dafür vorgesehen Stellen befestigte. „Solltest du dich weigern, wird mein Krieger dich gewaltsam zum Palast bringen – die Art und Weise, wie du zu mir kommst, überlasse ich dir." Sauer, dass Turles' Eintreffen ihn daran hinderte weiter zu gehen, war er nicht. Er war nur zornig darüber, dass Turles recht hatte und Vegeta sich irgendwann bei ihm bedanken musste, denn ohne diesen sturen Idioten wäre er doch niemals hier gelandet, wodurch er womöglich das Beste was er bekommen konnte, ohne es je besessen zu haben, verloren hätte. Ja, das war ärgerlich und Turles würde ihm genau das vorhalten – auf ewig. „Kam das bei dir an?"

„Bulma!"

„Was?", erwiderte er daraufhin perplex.

„Ich heiße Bulma, nicht Onna", belehrte sie den jungen Mann vor sich. Sie war noch viel zu überfahren von seiner Aufforderung. Seine Worte bedeuteten, dass sie... dass sie diesem Umfeld, dieser bösen, grauen Welt entfliehen konnte und in seinen Augen erkannte sie die stille Warnung, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie sich morgen nicht quer stellte und wortlos mit einem seiner Krieger zum Palast kam. Oh, er würde es ernst meinen, ja... und... sie freute sich tatsächlich. Nicht nur darüber, dass man sie aus diesem Loch befreite, sondern auch, dass... dass Vegeta derjenige war.

„Mir gefällt Onna besser." Er hielt an der Tür inne, obwohl er sie nicht mehr zu Wort kommen lassen wollte, aber das war nicht nötig. Sie stand stumm an Ort und Stelle, in sich gekehrt und verunsichert. „Morgen Abend, Onna. Einverstanden?" Und Vegeta wusste nicht, wie er aussah, denn für gewöhnlich lächelte er nicht aufrichtig, sondern hämisch.

Bulma drückte ihre Stola noch enger an ihre Brust, bevor sie nickte. „Ja, einverstanden", ergänzte sie zustimmend und nicht nur ihr Herz pumpte wie verrückt, sondern auch Vegetas Herz.

 _Ein Herz hat seine Gründe, die der Verstand nicht kennt._

 _\- Blaise Pascal_


	2. Amor vincit omnia

_Vertrauen ist das Gefühl, einem Saiyajin sogar dann glauben zu können, wenn man weiß, dass man an seiner Stelle lügen würde._

 _\- Henry Louis Mencken (abgeändert)_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel zwei -**

 **Amor vincit omnia**

Ungewollt... nicht freiwillig... gezwungen... Diese Worte beschrieben Kakarotts Stadium hervorragend, nachdem er den zwielichtigen Laden durch die zwei bodenlangen, roten Vorhänge betrat. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen war er nun zum zweiten Mal hier gewesen, obwohl er dachte, diesen Schuppen – nachdem er mit Radditz, Turles und Vegeta hier gewesen war – nicht noch einmal aufsuchen zu müssen. Nun, wie sehr er sich doch hinsichtlich dieses Gedanken geirrt hatte, sollte er schon am nächsten Tag erfahren, denn man hatte ihn heute Morgen zu Vegeta beordert, der ihm unmissverständlichen klar machte, dass er nicht ohne die blauhaarige Saiyajin in den Palast zurückkommen durfte. Ganz egal wie er es täte. Vegeta ließ ihm freie Hand, er äußerte den Befehl und Kakarott hatte auszuführen – sei es auch mit Gewalt.

Optimistisch ließ er die einzelnen Stuhlreihen und Podeste hinter sich, in dem Laden selbst war am frühen Abend noch nicht viel los, woraus der junge Krieger der königlichen Armee seinen Vorteil ziehen und wenig Aufsehen erregen wollte.

Zielbewusst hatte er den großen Mann angesteuert, dessen markanten Gesichtszüge unverkennbar heraus stachen. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, da er von Auseinandersetzungen ausging, dennoch sprach er den Mann höflich, aber direkt an: „Verzeihung?", klinkte er sich ein und klopfte auf das Holz der Theke.

Nappa, der gerade mit seiner Bedienung in ein Gespräch vertieft war, drehte sich herum – nicht begeistert darüber, unterbrochen worden zu sein. Immerhin musste er noch den Ablauf des Abends mit ihr durchgehen. Gerade formte er eine treffende Maßregelung auf seinen Lippen, welche er im gleichen Moment hinunterschluckte - herbeigeführt durch das königliche Emblem auf der linken Brust des Saiyajins, das ihm sogleich in die Augen sprang. Die zuvor harte Miene in seinem Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich. „Ja? Was kann ich für dich tun, junger Krieger?" Nappa war Geschäftsmann, der wusste, wann eine finstere und eine weniger düstere Mimik angebracht war.

„Ich bin auf Befehl des Prinzen hier", begann Kakarott vorsintflutlich, „der mich schickt, eine Eurer Tänzerinnen abzuholen." Höflichkeit kongruierte, so hatte seine Mutter ihn gelehrt, Klugheit. Unhöflichkeit verkörperte demnach Dummheit.

„Eine meiner Tänzerinnen?", wiederholte Nappa verwundert die Frage des jungen Mannes. „Tut mir leid, Junge, aber meine Tänzerinnen werden ausschließlich in diesen Räumen gebucht. Privatvorstellungen außerhalb meines Clubs gibt es nicht – das muss auch der Prinz respektieren." Nappa hatte seinen wuchtigen Körper nun vollends herumgedreht, danach stützte er seine Hände auf dem Tresen ab und beugte sich zu dem Mann herüber, in der Hoffnung, ihn mit seiner Größe und seiner rauen Stimme einschüchtern zu können.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mit Ihnen zu verhandeln, sondern um meinen Befehl auszuführen, der klar aussagt, dass ich eine Tänzerin zum Palast bringen soll." Unverändert stand er vor ihm. Noch wollte Kakarott dem Mann die Chance geben, sich gütig mit ihm zu einigen.

„Ach ja? Auf Befehl des Prinzen?" Skeptisch musterte der ältere Saiyajin nochmals das Emblem des Königshauses. „Und welche meiner Damen soll das sein?"

„Bulma."

Das war weniger verwunderlich, trotzdem lachte Nappa auf und schielte kurz zu der Bedienung, die gefälligst in sein Lachen mit einstimmen sollte. „Ausgeschlossen", klärte er ihn gelangweilt auf als er wieder zu dem Krieger sah. Dieser Saiyajin vor ihm schien sein Anliegen jedoch ernst zu meinen, was sein Grinsen vergrößerte und seine Zähne zum Vorschein kamen. „Sie ist – aufgrund ihrer Andersartigkeit – mein bestes Pferd im Stall. Ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich meine Einnahmequelle hergebe. Das verstehst du doch, oder?" Absolut, er wäre verrückt, würde er sie gehen lassen. Viele der Saiyajins – aber auch genauso viele Touristen – kamen wegen Bulma hierher. Zwar war sie schmächtig und auch zierlich, angesichts ihrer blauen Haare jedoch _die_ Attraktion seines Ladens.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", äußerte der königliche Krieger, während seine Hand pausenlos über seine Wange rieb. „Ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich sie mitnehmen werde und das müsst Ihr nicht verstehen, aber akzeptieren. Der Prinz duldet keine Widerworte."

„Freundchen", knurrte Nappa und trat um die Theke herum. Vor dem königlichen Soldaten angekommen, baute er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, doch das schien den Saiyajin überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken. Noch ehe er nach der Schulter des Kriegers packen konnte, hatte dieser schon nach Nappas Hand gegriffen und sie so weit herumgedreht, dass Nappas Mund Formen annahm, die den resultierenden Schmerz verdeutlichten. „Du kleiner -"

„Ich möchte Ihnen gar keine Schmerzen zufügen, aber Sie wollen es scheinbar nicht anders lernen." Entschuldigend blickte Kakarott zu dem Mädchen, das verschüchtert hinter dem Tresen stand und festgefahren dem Treiben zusah. „Ich werde Bulma jetzt mitnehmen und ich rate Ihnen, mir keine Steine in den Weg zu legen, ansonsten werde ich leider die Schmerzgrenze erhöhen müssen." Von sich selbst überrascht hatte Kakarott den Arm des Mannes losgelassen, um sich den hinteren Räumlichkeiten zuzuwenden. Argwöhnisch passierte er den schmalen Flur, er las jedes Schild auf den Türen, die er erreichte, bis er fast am Ende ankam und fündig wurde.

Mit gesenktem Kopf klopfte er gegen die Tür und wartete, bis diese geöffnet wurde. Durch den Spalt erblickte er ihren herausgestreckten Kopf, sowie ihre aufgerissenen, blauen Augen. „Du bist Bulma, richtig?" Es bestand kein Zweifel - die blauen Haare waren ein eindeutiges Indiz.

„Ja", seufzte sie zurückhaltend. Sie wollte schon die Hoffnung aufgeben, als am frühen Abend niemand gekommen war, der sie abholte. Zuerst dachte sie, als ihre Füße sie trostlos zur Tür trugen, Nappa stünde davor, der sie zum nächsten Auftritt scheuchen wollte. Aber wie sie sah, war dem nicht so. Anscheinend konnte man den Worten des Prinzen glauben.

„Sehr gut. Ich bin Kakarott", entgegnete er lächelnd, noch immer etwas perplex von der Umgebung. Sein heller Teint, der bisher seine Wangen zierte, verfärbte sich rot, nachdem Bulma die Tür aufzog und er somit einen Blick auf ihr Kostüm werfen konnte. Das knappsitzende Höschen, an dessen Saum Federn angebracht waren, ließ darauf schließen, dass das nicht zu ihrem alltäglichen Kleidungsstil zählte, denn auch ihr schien es plötzlich unangenehm zu sein, in diesem Outfit vor ihm zu stehen. Dasselbe galt für ihr Oberteil, das genauso knapp gehalten wurde. Zwar trug sie um ihre Schultern eine Stola, aber... die Stola war durchsichtig; somit gar nicht hilfreich. Kakarott, der sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte, war einer Frau nie so nahe gekommen, somit hatte er auch – bis auf gestern – noch keine Frau in Unterwäsche gesehen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Bulma, nachdem sie die Tür festhielt und den Blicken des jungen Mannes folgte. Sie spürte die Hitze in ihren Wangen aufsteigen und sie wusste, ihre geschminkten Wangen würden im Vergleich zu der Schamesröte, die sich ausbreitete, verblassen.

„Ja! Bist du fertig? Ich bin hier, um dich zum Palast zu bringen", brachte er schluckend hervor. Wieder entschied er sich, in eine andere Richtung zu sehen, um nicht länger den Blick auf ihre nackte Haut zu richten. Dass Vegeta ausgerechnet ihn hierher schickte, musste Willkür gewesen sein, anders war es nicht zu erklären. Sicher, weil er gestern entgeistert neben seinem Bruder saß und der Prinz kein Dummkopf war, sondern ein Saiyajin, dem Dinge auffielen, die nicht zur Situation passten. Offenbar rechnete man damit, dass auch Kakarotts Augen aus ihren Höhlen fielen und sein Mund zu Boden klappte, aber das war nicht eingetroffen. Viel mehr hatte es ihn verwirrt... „Du weißt doch Bescheid, dass ich komme, oder?", wollte er wissen, als sie eisern in der Tür stehen geblieben war und keine Anstalten machte, sich fortzubewegen.

„Ja." Dass sie nochmals angesprochen wurde verhalf ihr, sich endlich zu rühren. Hastig schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche, in gleicher Weise griff sie nach einem langen Mantel, den sie sich überwarf, ehe sie zurück zu dem Krieger ging und diesem freundlich in sein rot angelaufenes Gesicht sah. Diesem verruchten Milieu zu entkommen, nun... diese Hoffnung hatte Bulma lange aufgegeben. Sie glaubte ebenso wenig an Wunder, wie an den Gedanken, dass der Prinz sie endgültig aus Nappas Fängen befreien würde. Wozu auch? Er war der Prinz, resümierte das blauhaarige Mädchen mit ihren stupiden Wunschträumen, und war mit Sicherheit versprochen worden und Bulma war doch bloß eine... eine Stripperin, die nicht in diese Kreise gehörte. Nein, in Vegetas Umfeld wäre sie nie gesehen worden. In seinen Kreisen wäre sie nur so lange existent, bis Bulma die Bedürfnisse des Prinzen befriedigt hätte - daher auch die kleine Tasche, in welcher sich nur ein weiteres Kostüm befand. Diese Erkenntnis war schmerzhaft, sehr sogar, aber die junge Erfinderin - wie sie sich selbst gerne nannte und dieses Wort sowieso viel schöner klang - war auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie war ja auch erwachsen und realistisch genug, aber sie war trotzdem glücklich darüber, diesen Räumen zumindest für einen Tag den Rücken zu kehren. Nachdem sie neben Kakarott ankam, verschloss sie ihre Tür und beschritt gemeinsam mit ihrem Begleiter den Weg in die Freiheit, die auf Zeit basierte.

 **XxX**

Die langen, dunklen Korridore jagten Bulma Angst ein. Die bodenlangen, blickdichten Vorhänge erzeugten eine Dunkelheit, die jegliches Gefühl von Farbe und Freundlichkeit im Keim erstickte. Alles wirkte so kühl, so fremd, gar nicht familiär. Nicht einmal die zaghaften Lichter - konkludiert von der untergehenden Sonne - die sich durch die Schlitze zwängten, erweckten einen wohligen Eindruck. Ob die verdeckten Fenster aus Buntglas bestanden? Aber wieso wurde so etwas schönes unter Verschluss gehalten? Unweigerlich stellte sie sich die Frage, weshalb das schöne Buntglas - sofern es welches war - nicht in seinen prächtigsten Farben schimmern durfte? Wollte man den düsteren Effekt bewusst hervorheben? Weiterhin versuchte sie jeden Winkel anzusehen, sie wollte sich nicht ängstlich zeigen und doch symbolisierte ihre Tasche, die sie gedankenlos an ihre Brust schmiegte und ihr sicheren Halt schenkte, genau jenes Bild, das sie unbedingt verschleiern wollte. Neben ihr ging Kakarott – stumm. Er nickte bloß, wenn sie einen Posten passierten. Anders sah es bei Bulma aus. Sie fühlte sich unter den Blicken, die man ihr zuwarf, noch unwohler, weswegen sie ihren Blick gen Boden richtete. Ob man hier wusste, _wer_ sie war? Hatte sie schon einmal für jemanden, der der Königsfamilie diente, getanzt? Ach je, gerne hätte sie ein wenig mit Kakarott gesprochen, um sich abzulenken.

„Da vorne ist es. Ab hier wirst du alleine weitergehen müssen", unterrichtete Kakarott die junge Frau und deutete mit seinem Finger zu einer großen Holztür am Ende des Flures.

Bulmas Blick huschte zur Seite - dorthin, wo der königliche Krieger stand. Ihr Wunsch wurde erhört, wenn auch nur zur Hälfte, denn zu einem langen Gespräch würde es nicht kommen. „Alleine? Kannst du mich nicht zur Tür bringen?"

„Den königlichen Kriegern ist es untersagt, die Räumlichkeiten des Prinzen aufzusuchen. Wir dürfen uns den Gemächern nur im Notfall nähern", erklärte er lakonisch.

Für Bulma war es ein Notfall. Es war ihr ein dringendes Bedürfnis, diesen Weg nicht alleine zu gehen. Allerdings half ihr das im Moment nicht weiter, da Kakarott bereits den Rückweg antrat, ohne ihr weitere Anweisungen zu geben. Wenn es ihm schon nicht gestattet war, dann... dann wäre es ihr noch weniger gestattet, oder? Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen kehrte zurück, es befiel Bulma wie einen Juckreiz im Gehirn, woran sie sich nicht kratzen konnte. Ob sie genau hier warten sollte? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Das hätte Kakarott erwähnt, oder? Zögerlich hatte sie die Tür erreicht, wovor sie schwankend ihre Hand hob und gegen das schwere Holz klopfte. Sofort wurde der kalte Flur vom Klang des klopfenden Echos erfüllt, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. Es klang so unheimlich und erzeugte ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Als wollten sich schwere Eisenketten um ihren Körper schlingen, die sie anschließend zu Boden reißen würden.

Stockend - das eine Auge geschlossen, das andere offen - blickte sie über ihre Schulter, ehe sie wieder ruckartig nach vorne zur ungeöffneten Tür sah. Grundgütiger, sie hätte wetten können, dass sich einer der Vorhänge bewegt hatte, aber das war doch albern...

Zudem blieb ihr Klopfen unkommentiert, was die Sache nicht besser machte. Diese Dunkelheit war schrecklich, dennoch klopfte sie - dieses Mal fester - erneut gegen die Tür. „Hallo? König-königliche Hoheit?" Schnaubend schob sie eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, sie schloss die Augen, während sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss und unaufgefordert die Klinke nach unten drückte. Sofort wurde sie von der Wärme umhüllt, die das flackernde Kaminfeuer von sich gab. Zu ihrer Freude dämmte die Wärme auch ihr Zittern ein. „Hallo? Ich bins... Bulma", rief sie kraftvoller in den Raum, doch verharrten ihre Hände auf dem massiven Holz.

Sie hatte einfach nicht den Mut, den Raum zu betreten. Am Ende würde das noch ihren Kopf kosten.

„Du bist spät dran, Onna", raunte eine Stimme in ihren Nacken. Der Atem, der hemmungslos über ihre Haut wirbelte, ließ ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Ebenso konnte man erahnen, wie nah der Mund zu ihrem Genickt herangeführt worden war. Zu der tiefen Stimme gehörte auch ein Körper, dem eine Hand zugehörte, die sich auf ihren Oberarm legte. Übergangslos strichen mehrere Finger über den Stoff des Mantels, was offensichtlich ihre Sinne reanimierte und dazu führte, dass sie sich flink zu ihm umdrehte. Doch statt Worte zu vernehmen, konnte er das mehrfache Schlucken in ihrem Hals, dessen Konturen er gerne mit seinem Mund genauer untersucht hätte, heraushören. Doch so geschwind sie sich auch zu ihm drehte, die unvorbereitete Nähe zu ihm musste sie, anlässlich ihrer Verschwiegenheit, verunsichern. Er hingegen genoss es, ihr so nahe zu sein.

„Kakarott und ich... wir... gingen zu Fuß zum Palast", klärte sie ihn stotternd auf. Nichtsahnend war er hinter ihr aufgetaucht und die Freude, welche im Club noch vorhanden gewesen war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich abgeholt wurde, erlosch zusehends. Desweiteren machte sich ein neues, ein ausgeprägtes Gefühl, das ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm, in ihrem Innern bemerkbar: die Angst. Angst vor dem Ungewissen, Angst vor dem, was als nächstes folgte, Angst vor der Zurückweisung, wenn er das bekommen hätte, was er wollte.

Denn schlussendlich, darüber war sich Bulma im Klaren, würde es zu einem Ende kommen.

Amüsiert, da sie doch noch sprechen konnte, hoben sich Vegetas Augenbrauen. „War zwar nicht abgemacht, aber ändern kann ich es auch nicht mehr." Hoheitsvoll ging er an ihr vorbei, musterte nur kurz ihren langen Mantel und stieß die Tür weiter auf, ohne jedoch den Raum zu betreten. Stattdessen streckte er den Arm aus und signalisierte ihr mit dieser Geste, dass sie eintreten dufte. „Nach dir." Ob und wie er Kakarott bluten lassen würde, wusste er noch nicht, denn er hatte auf ihre Ankunft lange warten müssen – für seinen Geschmack zu lange.

„Ich habe ihn darum gebeten", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu und drang in das Innere des Raumes ein - hinein in Vegetas Privatsphäre.

„Du hast ihn darum gebeten?", wiederholte der saiyajinische Prinz überrascht und knallte die Tür ins Schloss. Allerdings fing er sich schnell, da sein Blick auf seiner Begierde ruhte und er sich den wichtigen Dingen widmen musste. „Nicht gerade klug, mir das zu sagen", fügte er lasziv grinsend hinzu. Ihm war es relativ egal, wen er strafte, wenngleich ihre Bestrafung milder ausfallen würde, als die von Kakarott. Da sie jedoch für Kakarott bürgte, fiel seine Strafe aus. Schade eigentlich, denn er mochte den ebenbürtigen Kampf mit Radditz' Bruder. Davon abgesehen, wollte er endlich zur Sache kommen. Schließlich musste er seit gestern warten. Seit Anbeginn der unendlich langen Wartezeit, die er damit verbrachte, sich seinen Vorstellungen hinzugeben, musste er das rauschende Blut ertragen, das förmlich Blasen schlug und ununterbrochen durch seine Venen gejagt wurde. Ferner war sein verrückt spielender Körper ein nicht erwähnenswertes Anhängsel, was er im folgenden Verlauf hoffentlich kontrollieren konnte, denn in Anbetracht des Umstandes, dass er sie _sehnlichst_ erwartete und seit Ewigkeiten auf den jetzigen Moment wartete, konnte er nicht garantieren, weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, gesteuert von dem unbändigen Verlangen, erneut ihre Haut zu berühren. Darlegen, dass es sich angesichts seiner Ungeduld um einen körperlichen Kraftakt handelte, musste er nichts, denn er schob sie regelrecht in die Mitte des Raumes. Ja, die lechzende Erregung quälte ihn – noch mehr, als er heute in der Früh realisierte, dass die letzte Nacht und der angebrochene Tag schrecklich langsam vergingen. Indessen war es Bulma gelungen, sich von ihm zu entfernen. Allerdings war sie noch keine fünf Meter gekommen, da war Vegeta schon wieder hinter ihr aufgetaucht, der verlangend ihre Taille umfing, welche er gegen seine Körpermitte stieß und seine Nasenspitze in ihren weichen Haaren versenkte. „Ich hoffe", begann er flüsternd, während eine Hand sich um ihren schlanken Hals schmiegte und ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt in ihren Nacken legte, „dass du dir heute etwas mehr Mühe gibst, wenn du verstehst? Gestern wurden wir ja recht früh, aufgrund der Zeitverschwendung, unterbrochen. Das wird heute nicht passieren. Hier wird uns niemand unterbrechen. Erst recht nicht, wenn wir zum spannenden Teil übergehen."

Oh nein, sie wollte sich doch an einem winzig kleinen Funken festhalten. Vegeta schaffte es jedoch mühelos, diesen zu zerstören und Bulmas Verdacht bestätigte sich. Ganz schnell rieb sie ihre Hand über ihr blasses Gesicht. Ihr war es gleichgültig, ob sie die Schminke verwischte. Das täten die Tränen sowieso, welche aus ihr auszubrechen drohten. Dennoch wollte sie es verhindern, weshalb ihre Finger zärtlich über ihr Gesicht tupften, auf der Suche nach Tränen, die sie sofort vernichten wollte. Sein verlangender Griff, seine Aussage und die kühle Fassade, wie er sich ihr gegenüber benahm, hatten ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie nur _deswegen_ hier war und danach wieder gehen konnte. Ja, heute würde man sie nicht unterbrechen... Heute... Nicht morgen, sondern heute.

Zerplatzt war ihr Traum, sich vollständig auf ihre Erfindungen konzentrieren zu können. Was hatte sie sich auch dabei gedacht, als sie gestern Abend, nachdem er gegangen war, darüber sinnierte, wie es wäre, ein normales Leben zu leben? Sie war so dumm. Dumm und naiv. Wieso hatte sie auch in seine banale Geste, als er ihr seinen königlichen Umhang zuwarf, etwas hineininterpretiert, das fern jeglicher Realität war? Bulma hätte sich liebend gerne geohrfeigt, für ihre kindlichen Hirngespinste.

„Ich... ich werde mich bemühen, keine Sorge", bestätigte sie ihm, bevor sie sich seinem Griff entzog und zum Kamin ging. Noch immer klemmte die Tasche zwischen ihren Armen, die sie gegen ihren pochenden Herzschlag presste. In der Nähe des Kamins stand ein kleiner Hocker, auf den sie ihre Tasche legte. Der leichte Windzug der Bulma streifte, nahm sie zum Anlass, ihren Kopf zu drehen und sie sah ihn. Sie beobachtete ihn... ihn und seinen entschlossenen Gang, der ihn zu einem Sessel führte – ähnlich der Sitzmöglichkeiten im Club –, in dem er sich niederließ. Das eintreffende Déjà-vu, in Form der gestrigen Konstellation, aus der sich Bulma aufopferungsvoll entreißen musste, konnte sie nicht stoppen, was ein weiteres, schweres Schlucken hervorrief. Wieder würde sie vor ihm stehen und ihn abermals darum bitten, sie nicht zu berühren – aus Selbstschutz, wie er es jüngst nannte. Und er hatte recht, denn entgegen aller Erwartungen stand ihr Körper seit gestern in Flammen, obwohl sie ihn hätte von sich stoßen und Nappa rufen müssen, der Vegeta des Clubs verwiesen hätte.

Aber was war schon gestern? Gestern erlaubte sie auch ihrem Wunschbild - Vegeta näher kennenzulernen - Formen anzunehmen, die nie angenommen werden durften. Die blöden Tränen, die ihren Tränensäcken entkommen wollten, waren zudem sehr ärgerlich und zerstörten das Bild ihres erzwungenen Schneids. Himmel nochmal! Sie sollte sich besinnen und den Zustand ändern, ehe er sich zementieren konnte. Abschließend hatte sie sich zügig dem Hocker zugewandt und den Schlaufen ihrer Tasche mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Allerdings war auch das nicht von langer Dauer, da im Hintergrund leise Klänge ihre Konzentration störte. Langsam, sich sicher, nicht noch einmal den Tränen nahe zu sein, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm, wo sie sich seinen auffordernden Blicken stellen musste - aber... die Blicke waren anders als gestern. Gestern verspürte sie noch Genugtuung, nachdem sie bemerkte, dass er derjenige war, dessen Selbstvertrauen zusammenbracht. Jetzt schien er den überheblichen Part zu übernehmen, wohingegen Bulma seinen Platz einnahm und mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfen musste.

„Ich glaube", unterbrach er gehässig die Stille, während zwei Finger über die Armlehne des Sessels strichen, „Musik wäre heute ganz gut. Das lässt mich unkonzentriert werden, was es dir wiederum leichter machen wird." Innerhalb dieser Verlautbarung hatte er unauffällig seine Hose gerichtet und gleichzeitig ihre Reaktion beobachtet. Jede kleinste Bewegung hatte er mit angesehen, jede kleinste Regung ihrer Augen wollte er lesen, nachdem sie ihren Körper komplett zu ihm drehte. „Es sei denn", begann er den Satz, dessen Ausgang er mit anzüglichen Blicken, sowie einem aussagekräftigen Schlag auf sein Bein vollendete.

Was sollte diese Geste? Peinlich berührt legte Bulma ihren Mantel ab, bevor sie auf ihn zukam und nochmals schluckte. Jeder Schritt war zu einer Herausforderung geworden, jede weitere Annäherung ließ ihren Hals trockener werden, dank seines messerscharfen Blickes, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Andererseits hatte es auch was gutes, denn ihr fielen, je näher sie kam, ein paar Details auf, die sie zuvor nicht sah und für ihn vermutlich unbedeutend wären, für sie jedoch umso tiefgründiger - seine Augen funkelten wie ein Hämatit, seine geschwungenen Lippen wirkten weich, seine Oberarmmuskeln, die mit jedem ihrer Schritte zuckten, zeichneten sich deutlich ab. Seinen teuren Umhang hatte er abgelegt, bevor er Platz nahm. Die strahlend weiße Panzerung hatte er sich rasch über den Kopf gezogen, ehe sie achtlos zu Boden fiel. Im Anschluss verfestigte sich sein Blick erneut auf ihren Körper, angefangen bei ihren Beinen. Der stechende Blick wanderte zwanglos nach oben zu ihrem flachen Bauch. Dass er nicht häufig blinzelte, führte Bulma darauf zurück, dass er alles – was er von ihr sah – abspeichern wollte. Seine Iriden glitten anschließend schleichender nach oben und stoppten, als sie ihr Dekolletee erreichten. Die Musik im Hintergrund wurde ebenfalls langsamer, worauf sie keinen passenden Tanz parat hatte. Auch fehlte ihr die Bühne, die ihr sowohl etwas Distanz zu ihm verschafft hätte, als auch der Neutralität gedient und ihr das altbekannte Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt hätte. Tja, Pustekuchen. All das war durch die Nähe zu ihm nicht gegeben.

Aber hätte ihr Abstand geholfen? Womöglich nicht, denn die junge Saiyajin spürte seinen Blick, sie wusste, dass auch Vegeta sie mit Blicken auszog - der Unterschied war, dass Bulma sich dieses Mal nicht daran störte, weil sie von ihm ausgezogen werden wollte. Ja, sie gestand es sich selbst ein. Sie wollte seine Finger spüren, wie sie über ihre empfindsamen Stellen streichelten. Unverfroren dachte Bulma daran, wie sie darunter verglühte.

„Onna?"

„Ja?", schreckte sie auf. Oh, sie musste wahnsinnig dumm ausgesehen haben – ganz bestimmt. Ihr verträumter Blick war ihm gewiss aufgefallen, doch die Hände vor ihr beschämtes Gesicht zu schlagen wäre ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass ihre illusorische Maskerade kurz vorm Zerfall stand. Nachdem sie ihn abwartend ansah, sich fasste und er dennoch nichts hinzufügte, wurde ihr klar, dass er darauf wartete, ihrer sinnlichen Verführung zu folgen.

Gut... Augen zu und durch.

Wie sie es von Lunch und C18 gelernt hatte, fing sie an, sich anmutig zu drehen, sie improvisierte zu der ruhigen Musik und jemand, der sich mit ihrer Materie und der Choreografie ihres Tanzes nicht auskannte, würde ihre Unsicherheit sowieso nicht bemerken.

Nach mehreren, verschiedenartigen Umdrehung stoppte Bulma, jedoch so, dass Vegeta nur ihr Profil sah. Entsprechend ihrer Pose, neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, hob ihre Schulter etwas an und beugte sie mit ausgestreckter Hand nach vorne. Routiniert platzierte sie ihre Finger auf ihrer Schuhspitze, bevor die Fingerkuppen nahtlos über ihr Bein nach oben strichen. Oben angekommen richtete Bulma sich auf und setzte ihren aus dem Stehgreif gegriffenen Tanz fort.

„Dreh dich noch einmal, aber langsamer", wies er sie nach ihrer dritten Umdrehung mit einer kreisenden Bewegung seines Fingers an. Unmittelbar danach lehnte er sich angespannt in den Sessel zurück, er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, doch hatten seine Augen ihre Erscheinung stets im Blick. Es war kaum auszuhalten ihr beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Ja, dennoch war das Gegenteil, ihren Tanz zu ignorieren, unmöglich, da der Drang – ihren bloßen Rücken anzusehen – allgegenwärtig war, ehe sein Blick nach unten wanderte; immer weiter zu ihrem Hintern und ihren Beinen, die in den hohen Schuhen unendlich lang wirkten. „Langsamer, Onna. Deine Nervosität musst du ablegen, obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass genau diese Unruhe eine weitere Ursache dafür ist, mich nicht sonderlich gut beherrschen zu können."

Kommentarlos kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach. Sie vollführte die nächsten zwei Umdrehungen sorgfältiger und Bulma fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, wenn sie wieder seinen Schoss besteigen müsste, da es anders verlaufen würde als beim letzten Mal und sie betete, dass die nächsten Minuten ewig andauerten. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie bezweifelte, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu Wachs werden zu lassen – dazu wirkte er zu... konzentriert, wenngleich er gegenteiliges behauptete -, sondern auch wegen der Gefahr, die Bulma für sich selbst darstellte, im Bezug auf ihre schmutzigen Gedanken.

Die Minuten vergingen trotz ihrer Bemühungen und der Hoffnung, sich ihm nicht nähern zu müssen.

Reizvoll beschritt sie den flammenden Pfad zu ihm, sie schöpfte Mut aus seiner davon schwimmenden Beherrschung und sah ihm entgegen, in sein schönes Gesicht, das trotz aller Ausdruckslosigkeit wie ein offenes Buch vor ihr lag. Ehe sich sein Blick in ihrem wiederfand, sah Bulma, wie seine Augen ihren gesamten Körper scannten. Das gab ihr den nötigen Anstoß, es verlieh ihr die benötigte Motivation, den entschiedenen Schritt zu tun und auf seinen Schoss zu klettern. Bulmas Finger wanderten währenddessen über sein schwarzes Shirt, unter dem sie die harten Muskeln spüren konnte. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und drückte ihre Nägel fester in den Stoff, woraufhin sich Vegeta zurücklehnte, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich auf ihn zu setzen. Dass er sich so leicht fallen lassen konnte, schien auch ihr zu helfen, sich nicht mehr unsicher zu fühlen. Ihr Bein wanderte unterdessen höher, sie streifte langsam die Innenseite seines Schenkels, bis sie in seiner Mitte angekommen war und ihren Oberkörper so nah vor sein Gesicht hob, dass nur wenige Zentimeter Luft dazwischen passte. Just in dem Moment spürte Bulma seinen warmen Atem, der ungebremst ihre von Gänsehaut überzogene Haut streifte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Vegeta nahezu ungesehen seine Hände gehoben, die er unweigerlich auf ihre Hüften ablegte – nicht fordernd, sondern sanft, ohne jeglichen Druck. Oh, wie deplatziert diese Berührung geradezu war, jedoch konnte er nicht anders. Die Versuchung war zu groß, die Nähe zu riesig.

„Die Federn sind störend", beanstandete er halbherzig, da seine Hände darunter verschwinden und sich einen widerstandslosen Weg bahnen wollten. Zu seinem Bedauern entkam das unabwendbare Keuchen aus seiner Kehle zu voreilig, nachdem er mit ihrer Haut in Verbindung kam. Geplant war, dass er ihr noch nicht zu verstehen geben wollte, wie erregt er bereits war, denn das würde sie früh genug spüren. „Leg sie ab... Bitte", kam es kratzig aus seinem trockenen Mund, infolgedessen seine Zunge geradlinig über seine Lippen fuhr und Vegeta wusste, spätestens jetzt, dass er sich mit dieser Bitte zum Gejagten degradierte.

Scheiße, das musste er ändern. Sie durfte nicht die Jägerin sein. Er war es, der den Ton vorgab, nicht sie. Aber es war nun mal so verdammt schwierig.

Hinzu kam - neben seiner ansteigenden Wollust - die Eingebung, dass er sie bluten lassen wollte, aber strafen könnte er sie ja immer noch. Ja, später... Irgendwann... Wenn er... wenn er fertig wäre, dann. Ja, bis dahin musste er die Rachegelüste verdrängen, gleichzeitig nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, dass sie seine Bitte, betreffs der störenden Federn, geflissentlich ignorierte. Absicht war das, jawohl. Sie verfolgte, ähnlich wie er selbst, einen Plan. Aber egal. Wichtiger war, seine Hände über ihre Haut zu führen, zu Stellen, die er gestern nicht ertasten konnte. Vegeta wollte Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten, indem er sie - wie sie es mit ihm anstellte - lustvoll quälte. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften gekonnt über ihre Oberschenkel – weiter nach oben, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Folglich umfassten seine Hände ihren Hintern, er bohrte sie in die warme Haut und es war ihrem Körpergewicht zu verdanken, sie spielend leicht in seinen Schoss zu pressen. Dass er sich selbst quälte, sich selbst in den Abgrund ritt, war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, aber anscheinend unvermeidbar geworden, aufgrund der verlierenden Kontrolle.

Er war womöglich von allen guten Geistern verlassen, aber seine Sinne hatten der Lust, die tapfer die Tore der Vernunft mit ihren spitzen Lanzen durchbrochen hatten, Platz machen müssen. Sein Verstand musste sich ergeben und dabei zusehen, wie die Gier nach mehr den Thron bestieg. Das zarte Geschöpft ließ seine Handlung widerstandslos über sich ergehen, das wehrlose Wesen war gefangen in seinen Händen, gefangen in seinen Gelüsten, denen es sich – ebenso wie Vegeta – ergeben musste. Oder lag ihre Akzeptanz an seiner vergeltenden Erektion - ausgelöst durch seine tiefer gehenden Gedanken -, die erwacht war und gegen die Enge in seiner Hose protestierte und um Freiheit bat?

Sicher war sich Vegeta nicht, aber es musste damit zusammenhängen, denn in ihren Augen erkannte er den irritierten, sowie schockierten Blick der Löwin, die aufgrund der Kehrtwende, dass die Schlange die Oberhand gewann und sich ruhmreich um ihren Körper schlang, nicht fähig war sich zu bewegen.

„Fuck", krächzte er, während sein Becken nach oben bockte. Das nachhallende Stöhnen wurde heiser, sein Atmen flacher, seine geübten Finger tauber.

Oh, was tat er hier? Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen, im Hinblick auf seine Triebe, die er schon bald nicht mehr bändigen konnte und von seinen Handgriffen, sowie dem Kontakt zu ihrer Haut genährt wurden. Diese unzüchtige Saiyajin saß auf ihm und diesem Biest fiel nichts anderes ein, als die Karten neu zu mischen, indem sie ihre Körpermitte noch enger an die Seine brachte. Sie ließ ihn absichtlich leiden.

Verdammt, er wollte mehr als bloße Berührungen. Aber er war noch immer ein Prinz und wusste sich in gegebenen Situationen anzupassen und zu beherrschen, aber hier? Hier und Jetzt? Jede weitere vergangene Minute gestaltete sich zur Unerträglichkeit, die Beherrschung rückte in immer weitere Ferne.

Dahin war das Training, bezüglich seiner Disziplin.

Seine Contenance winkte ihm aus weiter Ferne zu und rief schadenfroh Adieu. Und Vegeta? Er belächelte seine verschwundene Fassung und winkte ihr dreist zurück – sichtlich erleichtert, nicht mehr an diese Eigenschaften gebunden zu sein.

Und Bulma spürte seine zitternden, kalten Hände auf ihrer Haut, was ihrem erhitzten Körper – der nicht nur durch seinen warmen Atem glühte – gut tat. Seine Berührungen hinterließen auf jeder Stelle die er berührte ein Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit, der Bulma hilflos ausgesetzt war. Sein Stöhnen, das unbefangener wurde, tat das übrige. Aber durfte sie so leicht nachgeben? Zumal seine Hände wieder in geübter Fasson nach oben zu ihrem BH wanderten und während sie das taten, glitten ihre Hände auf gleicher Höhe mit Vegetas Händen nach oben, jedoch wanderten sie weiter. Bulmas Hände strichen graziös – mit wenig Abstand – über ihre Rundungen, sie strichen über ihre Wangen hinauf zu ihren Haaren, in denen sich die einzelnen Finger verhakten.

Derweil zwirbelte sie mehrere Strähnen um ihre Finger, ehe Bulma sie befreite und ihre Hände zurückwanderten. Abrupt hielt sie an ihren Schultern inne, zog mit einem geschmeidigen Handgriff ihre Stola von ihren Schultern und warf sie um Vegetas Nacken, wodurch er unverschämt nah zu ihr herangezogen wurde. So nah, dass man die gestaute Luft zwischen ihnen schneiden konnte.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Vegetas Hände am Verschluss ihres Oberteils angekommen, weshalb Bulma kurz die Fassung verlor und ihre Stola fallen ließ. Die pulsierende Erektion, die sie spürte, war nicht hilfreich, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm den nächsten Schritt gestatten sollte. Verflucht, was sollte sie tun? „Vegeta? Was.. was tust -"

„Dich befreien", hauchte er gegen ihre Haut und beseitigte die Stola um seinen Nacken. Seine Nasenspitze drückte er bedächtig in ihre Halsbeuge, wohingegen seine Lippen sanft gegen ihre Haut blies. „Der Stoff nervt und verdeckt das, was zwingend notwendig ist, um mich völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen." Falsches Verhalten, Vegeta, aber er hatte bereits akzeptiert, dass er sich ihren Reizen und ihrer Ausstrahlung nicht mehr entziehen konnte. Dennoch entfernte er seine Hände vom Verschluss. Um einen Ausgleich zu schaffen, platzierte er sie stattdessen auf ihren bedeckten Brüsten.

„Vegeta", flüsterte sie warnend, da ihr Atem unruhiger wurde, als sein gewanderter Griff – welcher sich um ihre bedeckten Brüste legte – gröber wurde; es glich einem Kneten, dem Bulmas hilflos zusehen musste und entgegen jedweder Vernunft, genoss sie diese Härte. „Vegeta!" Sie wollte ihm sein Verhalten zurückzahlen, aber wollte sie ihn auch aufhalten? Wollte sie das? Denn das würde auch gleichlaufend bedeuten, dass er seine Berührungen unterbrach.

Doch statt sich von ihr abbringen zu lassen, verstärkte er den Druck. „Onna", flüsterte er gegen ihre nackte Haut, „sei endlich still." Zwischen den Worten verteilte er mehrere Küsse auf ihrem Brustbein, auf ihrem Hals und in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich werde das nachholen, was mir gestern entgangen ist. Und heute wird mir weder Turles, noch irgendwelche bezahlten Minuten dazwischen kommen." Vegeta bemerkte, was sie vorhatte, aber sie würde nicht das erreichen, was sie wollte. Ein tiefes Grollen zwang sich aus seiner Kehle, als er sich zurückzog und zu ihr nach oben sah – in ein puterrotes Gesicht, das ihm wiederum ein Grinsen entlockte. „Was?" Widerwillig hatte er den Griff gelockert, ihn jedoch zu entfernen wäre ein böser Verrat seinen Gelüsten gegenüber. „Falsche Verlegenheit", begann er und strich mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare, „ist noch verruchter. Du solltest", fuhr er knurrend fort, griff nach ihrer Hand und führte diese zu seiner Mitte, woraufhin ihre Augen größer wurden, „dich schon deutlicher zur Wehr setzen, statt meinen Namen zu wiederholen, da das deine falsche Scheu noch mehr untermauert und ich dir nicht glauben kann, dass ich tatsächlich aufhören soll. Vor allem nicht, wenn du mir so prägnant zeigst, wie viel Spaß es dir macht, mich zu quälen", erklärte er schnaufend. Währenddessen zeichneten sich unter seinem Kampfanzug weitere Merkmale ab – in Form seiner angespannten Muskeln.

Erwischt! Der Prinz hatte die blauhaarige Saiyajin in kaltes Wasser gestoßen und er hatte recht. Sie... sie wollte es genießen, wollte jede Linie – die er auf ihrem Körper zog – auf seinen Körper kopieren.

„Ja", nickte er ihr entgegen. Es war nicht zu leugnen. „Es macht dir Spaß, mich zu quälen, stimmts? Aber das macht nichts, weil ich dir alles heimzahlen werde. Jeder Stoß, jede Berührung, all das, was ich mit dir vorhabe, soll ein Inferno in dir entzünden, das du niemals vergessen wirst." Er war immerhin so freundlich und warnte sie vor. Ganz anders als sie, die ihre sinnlichen Angriffe hinterlistig auf ihn abfeuerte.

Indessen nutzte Vegeta ihre Betroffenheit und warf sich knurrend gegen ihren Körper, was dazu führte, dass sie gemeinsam aus dem Sessel fielen und auf dem Boden landeten. Beide, weder Vegeta noch Bulma, konnten die Schnelligkeit seiner Finger begreifen. Schnell hatte er die Federn von ihrem Kostüm gerissen – nachgekommen war sie seinem Wunsch ja sowieso nicht, was ihn allerdings nicht abhalten konnte. Schließlich gelang es ihm auch, den Weg der Vernunft zu verlassen und eine heiße Spur, die er ihren Hals hinab zog, zu ebnen.

Es ging aber auch einfach nicht mehr. Selbst seine Adern waren kurz vorm explodieren. Von seinen Manieren, seiner Contenance und seiner Rationalität hatte er sich ja bereits winkend verabschiedet. Wozu also noch warten?

Ebenso Bulma, die nicht mehr so tatenlos wie zuvor war. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Haaren fest, sie steuerte seinen Kopf, während er jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit Küssen bedeckte und weiter nach unten wanderte. Sich zu wehren wäre genauso hoffnungslos wie den Versuch zu starten, um Hilfe zu schreien, aber das wollte sie gar nicht. Sie verzehrte sich mittlerweile genauso sehr nach seinen Berührungen, wie er sich nach ihr verzehrte. Darüber hinaus konnte sie mittlerweile seine Hände überall wahrnehmen. Das schafften ihre nebulösen Gedanken gerade noch so, ihr diese Informationen mitzuteilen. Sie spürte sie in ihren Haaren, sie fuhren über ihren aufgebäumten Rücken, wodurch ihr Becken intensiver gegen seines gestoßen wurde, sie fühlte seine Hände – als hätte er plötzlich zehn davon –, die über ihren Bauch strichen, gleichzeitig nahm sie eine Berührung an ihren Beinen wahr, sowie in ihrem Gesicht, weshalb sie es ihm gleich tat. Ihre Starre war komplett verflogen, ihr Drang, ihn genauso lüstern zu berühren, enorm und das Bedürfnis stieg kontinuierlich an. Kein Zeichen des Widerwillen war mehr in ihre Augen zu erkennen, stattdessen kristallisierte sich die Leidenschaft in beiden Augenpaaren heraus.

Hier ging es nicht mehr um die bloße Befriedung saiyajinischer Triebe. Vegeta wurde vor eine Herausforderung gestellt, welcher er sich plötzlich so sicher war, diese zu bewältigen. Nichts war mehr präsenter als der Gedanke, sich in ihr zu vergraben, sie nicht mehr... ja, sie nicht mehr gehen zu lassen – nicht mehr in diese Spelunke, in der sie jeder ansehen konnte. Nur ihm sollte sie diese Beachtung, diese Art der Verführung schenken.

„Ich hoffe", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, nachdem er sich schwer atmend von ihr zurückzog. Indes schoben seine Hände ihre wirren Strähnen zur Seite. Außerdem konnte er in ihren schonungslos ehrlichen, blauen Augen sehen, dass sie es genauso wollte wie er. „Dass du deine restlichen Sachen später holst, weil... weil Kakarott dich... zur Eile... bewogen hat?"

Ob er diese Frage im Nachhinein bereuen würde? Mitnichten. Und wenn er sie an anketten müsste, er wüsste es zu verhindern, dass sie ging. Sie war bereitwillig in seine Höhle gekommen, so hatte sie sich auch den nachfolgenden Konsequenzen, die er daraus zog, zu stellen.

Inzwischen hatte er es auch endlich geschafft, den Verschluss ihres Oberteils zu lösen, das er folglich von ihr zog. Aufgrund der geröteten Wangen dachte er, sie würde sich vor ihm genieren, aber dazu gab es keinen Grund und er hoffte, sie sah in dieser Lage, in der sich sich befanden, nicht den Drang, ihrer Arbeit und ihrem Können nachzukommen.

„Nein, ich... ich wollte später zurück", erwiderte sie heiser.

„Was lässt dich denken, dass du zurückgehen wirst?", wollte er lauernd wissen, während seine Hand ihre beiden Hände über ihren Kopf schoben, wo er sie in Gefangenschaft nahm. „Denkst du das wirklich? Willst du zurück in dein altes Leben?" Insbesondere seine andere, freie Hand freute sich auf den nächsten Schritt, denn sie war zwischenzeitlich in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Bauch geschlittert, bis er den Bund ihres Höschens ertastete, das er ebenso als störend empfand wie die lästigen Federn. „Wenn ja", fügte er brummend hinzu und zerriss mit einer fließenden Bewegung das knappe Höschen, „solltest du vorher wissen, dass ich es dir unter Garantie nicht leicht machen werde, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen."

„Ich... ich dachte", wollte sie zischend erklären, aber es war so schwierig ihre Stimme zu finden, wenn Vegetas flache Hand auf ihren empfindlichsten Punkt gedrückt wurde, „dass ich danach -"

„Das heißt, du bleibst?"

„Willst du, dass ich bleibe?" Ihre von Scham überzogenen roten Wangen begannen zu brennen, als wäre ein Feuer darauf ausgebrochen, das sie nur löschen konnte, wenn sie selbstbewusst antwortete. Wie konnte er jetzt, in dieser Position, ein solch kontroverses Gespräch beginnen?

„Ich sagte", fuhr er amüsiert fort und erhöhte den Druck auf ihre Mitte, „dass dich jemand zu mir bringen wird, weil ich dich unbedingt sehen wollte und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, in irgendeiner Form erwähnt zu haben, dass du anschließend gehst", beendete er nachdrücklich und schob sich gleichzeitig zwischen ihre Beine. „Kannst du dich daran erinnern?"

Diese beißenden Fragen seinerseits waren so gemein. Gemischt mit seinen Handlungen war es... es war... Sie hatte den Faden verloren und starrte ihn stattdessen verzweifelt an. „Nein... ich... nein."

„Gut, ich auch nicht", entgegnete er lustvoll, neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinab und blies abermals gegen ihren Hals. Noch immer hielt er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf gefangen, seine andere Hand wanderte zur selben Zeit zu ihrem Bein, das er anwinkelte. „Dann haben wir das", erzählte er innerlich beruhigt weiter, „geklärt, Onna, und wir können uns dem widmen, was _wir beide_ wollen, oder?"

„Ja."

„Es schien dir auf der Seele gebrannt zu haben und es hat mich sehr viel Kraft gekostet, mich solange in Geduld zu üben", sprach er gegen ihre Haut, um seinen gesprochenen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. „Das musste ich schon letzte Nacht und ich habe die Stunden gezählt, bis zum jetzigen Moment." Vegeta war nie ein Geduldskünstler, sie jedoch mit Worten in triebhafte Rage zu versetzen, war ein berauschendes, elektrisierendes Gefühl, das er ausweiten wollte. „Ich hatte die bizarrsten Vorstellungen, wie ich dir dein scheues Verhalten austreiben kann, es hat mich gequält, nur daran denken zu können, mich in dir zu vergraben, ohne etwas dergleichen tun zu können. Weißt du, wie schmerzhaft es ist, wenn die Hose zu eng wird und das Blut nicht durch den Körper schießt, sondern sich in einer Region staut?"

Das hatte ausgereicht. Keuchend hatte sie es geschafft, eine ihrer Hände zu befreien, die anstandslos nach dem schwarzen Shirt packte und seine Lippen mit ihren verschloss. Nun hatte er sie genug mit seinen Worten überzeugt und sie war erleichtert, dass er den Kuss prompt erwiderte. Da sie aufgrund ihrer Lage nicht nach seiner Hose und den Knöpfen greifen konnte, entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung selbst. Allerdings würde er sie noch so lange _foltern_ , bis sie ihn anbettelte, ihr das zu geben, wonach er sich selbst die Finger leckte.

Es war ein gewagtes Unterfangen, ja. Aber gab es jemals eine Garantie, die bedingungslose Liebe sicherte? Nein, aber er würde alles daran setzen, dass sie sich jeden Tag ein Stück weit mehr in ihn verliebte. Nicht mit Geschenken würde er sie erobern, sondern mit Taten, die ihr zeigten, wie sehr er sie seit dem ersten Moment begehrte. Zwar war es ihm gestern noch leicht gefallen, den unnahbaren, den seriösen Prinzen zu mimen, den man vor allem nicht mit so etwas faszinieren konnte, doch in Wirklichkeit war es so gewesen, dass er Turles insgeheim dankbar war, ihn mitgeschleppt und dieser Farce ausgesetzt zu haben.

Ja, Turles müsste er im Endeffekt loben, aber das würde er irgendwann machen – irgendwann anders. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute und morgen auch nicht, da es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie beide das Zimmer heute verließen. Viel zu sehr wäre er damit beschäftigt, sie in- und auswendig kennenzulernen.

Auch Bulma hatte anfänglich ihre berechtigten Zweifel. Wer würde schon – in diesen Kreisen – vermuten, die wahre Liebe zu finden? Gab es die wahre Liebe? Gab es Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Nein, auch nicht auf den zweiten, aber es gab die wachsende Liebe. Die Liebe, die von den schönen Augenblicken genährt wurde und man sich darüber bewusst war, in die gleiche Richtung zu blicken. Die Liebe lebte von den schönen Momenten, man lernte voneinander, doch schlussendlich wuchs die Liebe durch die schwierigen Zeiten, die man gemeinsam bewältigte, oder?

Ja, beide waren sich darüber im Klaren und sie würden das Experiment wagen, sich darauf einlassen und sich Vertrauen schenken, das sie zueinander aufbauen würden.

Schließlich war das Geheimnis des Glücks und der Liebe nicht, etwas zu besitzen, sondern etwas zu geben. Denn wer andere glücklich machte, wäre am Ende selbst glücklich.

 _Diese Welt ist grau und macht mich ständig müde._

 _Bleib bei mir, weil ich mich neben dir lebendig fühle._

 _\- KC Rebell_

 **~*~ The End ~*~**


End file.
